This invention relates generally to vehicle air bag modules and, more particularly, to air bag modules which incorporate a protective canister for the air bag inflator.
Air bags for use by front seat passengers are becoming more popular. Air bag modules have been developed which are complete in that they contain an inflator, a container for the inflator, an air bag and a deployment chute attached to the container which houses the folded air bag. This module is attached to an instrument panel support structure beneath a cover door or doors formed in or mounted in the front or rear surface of the instrument panel in front of the passenger seat.
The inflator container normally is made of sheet metal and mounts a directional inflator to its bottom. These modules are normally produced and stockpiled for later installation into a vehicle during its assembly. Also, this construction causes the sheet metal containers to become extremely hot during actuation to inflate the air bag.
As an alternative to these modules, some vehicles are designed to incorporate air bag module housings which include the air bag deployment chute in the instrument panel support structure. This enables the use of a simplified air bag module which eliminates the housing. Such a module in current use is known as a "soft pack" assembly and comprises an inflator, a skeletal inflator support and the air bag which lies atop the inflator and is held in place by a cover. This module is attached to the bottom of the integral housing.
The use of the integral housing and an inflator support reduces the cost of the air bag module.
It would be desirable to provide a container for an air bag module which provides a shield against heat generated by the inflator.
It would also be desirable to provide an air bag container which can be used in both complete and simplified modules which facilitates assembly of the modules.